From an architectural standpoint, computer systems are centered about a general-purpose central processing unit (CPU), which is responsible for controlling the system and performing at least the bulk of data processing. The rest of the architecture radiates out from the CPU and includes memory and peripherals (e.g., input/output, or I/O, devices).
In a microprocessor-based computer system (such as found in a modern desktop, laptop, tablet or Smartphone), the CPU takes the form of a microprocessor having one or more processing cores. The rest of the system typically includes volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random-access memory, or DRAM), a graphics interface, nonvolatile (e.g., flash or read-only) memory, a network interface, one or more disk drives and keyboard, mouse and other interfaces (e.g., via a plurality of ports, such as Universal Serial Bus, or USB, ports).
As microprocessor-based computer systems have become more powerful and capable, and as microprocessors have become more complex and energy-consumptive (.e., hotter), it has become desirable to distribute the processing. Accordingly, “chipsets” (a term used in the art to describe one or more integrated circuits that work in tandem with, and as an interface for, a particular type of CPU) and special-purpose processors, such as math co-processors, service processors and graphics processing units (GPUs) are now routinely used to take some of the processing load off the CPU. In such systems, the CPU performs general processing, and the special-purpose processors perform the tasks for which they were specifically designed. Irrespective of the degree or extent to which processing has become more distributed, the CPU still controls the system and remains the center of the architecture.